Blast From The Past
by Mythwriter
Summary: This story takes place just after the fith book, except Sirius is still alive. Harry and his firends do a spell that goes amiss and end up bringing back the dead. What will happen when old firends meet agian? First Fan Fic, read please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own none of these charters, they belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter One

The Dark spell

"I still don't think this is a very good idea." Hermione protested for the umpteenth time.

"Come on Hermione, you know we have to try and clear Sirius's name. And besides we tried everything else already." Ron argued now that he was finished lighting the candles.

"Ron's right Hermione; I have to clear Sirius's name or how else is he going to get his freedom back. Plus I can't keep living at the Dursley's, there's only so much abuse a person can take." Harry pointed out finishing the altar and was now searching through the book (that he "barrowed" from Dumbledore's office) for the spell that they were prepping for.

"Besides Hermione you said it yourself that this would work." Ron continued to argue.

"No, I said that it would bring back the past. I did NOT say that it would bring back the memory of Harry parent's attacker, or give us any proof that it was Peter who betrayed them."

"But you said it would bring back the past, that's sounds good enough to me."

"But it didn't say what we were bringing back, and what if we don't get what we need? This spell only works once you know."

"We just have to hope for the best that's all. Besides were desperate." Harry said ending the argument. He held up the dilapidated spell book so his friends can chant the spell with him.

The room suddenly was enveloped in a white light and a wind that blew out all the candles ominously. However it was over quickly and nothing laid before them in the altar. The room was suddenly tense and silent even though they could hear the people down the stair.

"It didn't work!" Harry yelled loud enough to snap Hermione and Ron out of their depressed daze, but quiet enough so no one down the stairs could hear.

"Maybe we did it wrong?" Ron wondered aloud.

"No we did it right, the spell wouldn't disappear from the book if we did it wrong. I'm sorry Harry but we'll think of some other way I promise." Hermione stated. Harry was about to answer before Molly's voice carried up the stairs.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Dinner is ready!"

And with that they went down the stairs in and met Molly and the others at the dining table in Sirius's House. Sirius was at one end of the table while Author was at the other. Molly, Ginny, Fred, and Ron sat at one side of the table while Harry, Remus, Hermione, And George sat at the other. This dinner was to mark the last weekend of the summer, so it was kind of the last meal they would all share with each other until Christmas. And for Harry it was kind of nice, he never really had family dinners like this at the Dursley's, and he lost his parents before he had any real memory of them. A sudden pain hit Harry in the chest when he thought of his family. He knew a lot about James because of Remus and Sirius and for the fact that he had Snape memory still running through his head. But he had no memory of his mother, not really anyway. Remus only spoke about her once and the rest was in passing conversation, it was like his pained him to talk about her. Sirius on the other hand only told him what he already knew, which really enough wasn't.

Suddenly without warning a Fire call came in for Remus and Sirius. Instructing them to go to the fire place in the study, shut the door, and put a muting spell over it so no one could ease drop. They obeyed the orders that clearly came from Dumbledore and left the room. However the call was surprisingly short because after three minutes the both ran into the dining room in franticly and said they had to leave to see Dumbledore right away. Then they used the Floo powder and disappeared away; leaving everyone baffled to what exactly was going on.


	2. Back from the dead

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling; except for Martha MacAfee (who I made up)

Chapter Two

Back from the land of the dead

Harry, Ron, and Hermione may have thought that that ancient spell did nothing but blind the by light and blow out candles; but in reality it did so much more. It just happens to have happened in Godric's Hallow (sp?) about eight feet underground. It was their in a the small confines of a coffin that a body rejuvenated itself back to how they were before they died and began to breathe again as if they were sleeping. However, with this new rush of adrenalin it's hard to stay sleeping and to find yourself awake in your own grave; well it was enough to cause anyone to panic. And the grave we are speaking of belongs to a Mrs. Lily Evans Potter.

Lily woke up inside the dark and cold confines of her grave and began to panic. She tore at her coffin and began to dig. When she made it to the surface her hand were completely shredded, her clothes were torn and covered with filth, not to mention the other injures she got in the process. She laid there on the cold grass completely exhausted. It was dark so she surmised that it was night time, which was good it meant that no one saw her dig herself out.

When she realized what she did and where she was she knew she had to get home (well what's ever left of it anyways). So she shifted herself so she could pull herself up, but in doing so she looked at the grave beside her and broke down. She sat up, crying as she traced the word on the stone with her blooded finger. HERE LIES JAMES POTTER BELOVED HUSBAND, FIREND, AND FATHER. As she did this she remembered the night she died, what transpired then seemed like it happened yesterday. She didn't know what to do, so she decided to go home where it's safe or at least safer than staying here.

As she walked she saw no people on the streets and thanked God for that one mercy. Her legs felt like they were being stabbed by knives every time she took a step, her mind was foggy, and she was tired; but she didn't care. She thought seeing her house in the ruin that it was in would shock her, it didn't. She opened the gate quietly and walked to through her front door, only slightly surprised that it was unlocked. When she walked in she saw flashed of that fatal night. James screaming at her to get Harry and run, seeing him from the top of the stair falling dead at the bottom, hearing his despicable laugh as he came up the stairs to the nursery, and she remembered facing him and it was like staring death in the face. Before she knew it she was upstairs in what was left of the nursery. She huddled herself in the only sheltered corner and began to sob.

Meanwhile….

Across the street a neighbor by the name Martha MacAfee appointed by Dumbledore to watch over the Potter's old home, got the shock of her life when she saw a ghost walk through the front door. But it looked to human to be a ghost, unsure of what to do she fire called Dumbledore.

"Albus… Albus, please answer me something strange just happened." Martha said into the green flame hoping that Dumbledore was there.

"…..Martha hello, now what pray tell happened to have you call me in a panic?" Dumbledore answered kindly.

"Albus, I think I just saw a ghost walk into the Potter's house."

"Well was this ghost white and transparent?"

"No"

"Then it wasn't a ghost, now what exactly did you see?"

"I thought I just saw twenty-one year old Lily Potter walk into her house in a daze."

"…..What?"

"That's what I thought; it's why I thought calling you would answer that question."

"…… Martha stand back from the fire place please I'm coming thru."

And with that Dumbledore entered the middle- age woman's house from the fire place. He had a worried but curious look in his eyes, slightly concealed by his half moon glasses. He looked a Martha and told her to stay inside while he went to investigate.

Dumbledore walked into that house for the first time in fifteen years and it still filled his heart with sadness. He stood there in the door way in silence and heard muffled sobs coming from the former upstairs. He drew his wand slowly as he crept up the stairs as silently as a cat. He came to the door of the nursery, where he found Harry that night only to hear the sobs grow louder. He walked through the door in silence and took a quick look around before he made out a human form in the corner. As he stepped closer he pulled back his wand. He recognized the girl and through he was shocked to see her, he knew that startling her would be bad.

Lily didn't see Dumbledore come in, she was too busy crying into her arms to see him. Something caused her to stop crying for a moment, and she lifted her head just high enough to see a pair of shoes and the corner of a purple robe next to her. She lifted her head all the way up to see who came into her house. Dumbledore smiled sadly at her, and motioned closer. Lily flinched ever so slightly that he thought it better to talk to her first.

"My dear child, it's alright I'm not here to harm you."

"….Dumbledore?" Lily whispered quietly.

"Yes, child it's me." He answered extending his hand to help her up. "Come, it's not safe here anymore. Let me take you to Hogwarts where we can get you cleaned up and talk further." He said softly, truly worried for the girl. After all it's not every day you see a twenty one year old, who has been dead for fifteen years, crying and looking like she went through hell to get here.

Lily extended her still bleeding hand which Dumbledore noticed. He took her wrist instead and helped her up that way. She was very unsteady on her feet, and winced as they slowly walked back over to Martha's house. Martha gasped when she saw them, and almost ran to them but stopped half way when Lily ran behind Dumbledore like a scared child would. Martha thought her heart would break looking hat her. 'She must be so scared and confused.' She thought as they made their way closer (Lily still hiding behind Dumbledore).

"Martha, you were right to call me here. Now I don't want you to tell anyone what you saw tonight. I think the shock people will get when they see her will be explanation enough. I'm going to take Lily to Hogwarts, but notify me immediately if anyone else enters that house. " Dumbledore said kind but also firmly.

"Yes sir I will do just that."

And with that answer, they two of them left Martha's house only stopping quickly to grab a cloak for Lily to hide under. Dumbledore made sure they would enter directly in the Hospital Wing before Dumbledore went to inform Madam Pomfery (sp?).

Madam Pomfery let out a gasp when she saw Lily, not only for the fact that she's alive after she was dead for so long but also because of the state she's in.

"Albus, on earth what happened to her?"

"I'm not sure but I have a theory. I think that someone somewhere might have used an ancient dark spell that caused her to be resurrected."

"Do you think it was intentional?"

"No, I don't think it was because of the theory of her injuries. I think she got them by digging herself out of her own grave."

Madam Pomfery let out another gasp and was almost on the verge of tears before Dumbledore spoke again.

"I would like you to hide her here and treat her injures while I go get Minerva. Tell no one she here unless I say otherwise. I don't what to frighten her and cause a panic."

"Yes you right. I will do all that I can and more to help her." She said to him before walking over to Lily. "Lily it's me Madam Pomfery, you might not recognize me but I'm here to help you. You're in really bad shape so I would like you to lay down for a few minutes okay."

Lily gave a weak nod before lying down on the hospital bed. Lilly knew she could trust her, even though she looked much older then she remembers, after all she was in Hogwarts the safest place anyone could be. She fell into a shallow sleep shortly after. Only to be woken up By Professor McGonagall, who was talking to someone outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J.K Rowling

**Authors Notes: Thank you so much for reading my story, it really means a lot to me. However I would very much appreciate if you would also review. I'm new at this so any feedback would be great. Anyway please enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Fifteen Years Gone 

They were in the middle of dinner when they hear the call from the other room. They knew, by the sound of the voice that it was Dumbledore; but he sounded odd to Remus and Sirius. It was like he was anxious about something, which wasn't like him at all, he was usually calm and jolly. Anyway the both of them excused themselves from dinner and fallowed Dumbledore's instructions. It was then they knew something big was going on.

"What is it Dumbledore, and is it so important to interrupt my last dinner with my godson?" Sirius joked and was halted by the stern look on Remus's face.

"Of course it's important or else he wouldn't have called Padfoot." Remus scolded Sirius who decided to continue his joking game, as opposed to actually deal with an obviously pressing problem.

"Gee, sorry Moony I didn't know it was THAT time of the month."

"Padfoot, I don't have time to bicker with you today. Dumbledore obviously has something important for us to do." Remus answered trying to get Sirius back on topic.

"Hey I don't think he had something for us to DO. Do you Dumbledore?" Sirius challenged.

"Well no but-" Dumbledore tried to answer but was cut off by Sirius.

"See he doesn't have anything for us to do, so you can bicker with me if you wanted to. Maybe you're just scared I'll beat you at it one of these days."

"For one you could never beat me in an argument, and secondly Dumbledore wouldn't have called us if it wasn't important."

"I beg to differ; maybe he just missed the last two Marauders."

"I don't think-"

"BOYS!" Dumbledore yelled finally getting them both to shut up. However, as soon as they were silent Dumbledore began laugh.

"What's so funny Professor?" Remus asked thinking they were going to be yelled at instead of laughed at.

"Well, I just thought it was ironic that you two really haven't changed at all the past fifteen years, which might be beneficial." Dumbledore answered becoming calm again.

"Beneficial to what exactly?" Sirius asked this time, now interested in what Dumbledore had to say.

"Well it's actually something that is both odd and extraordinary at the same time."

"Right and?" They both said in unison.

"Well it has to do with the Potter's-" Dumbledore was yet again cut off by Sirius.

"What about my Godson? Did something happen, are there people coming to kill him?"

"No Sirius, and if you had listened to my previous statement you would have realized I was talking about the Potter's not Harry." Dumbledore answered.

"But if you weren't talking about Harry, then who were you talking about? Both James and Lily are dead." Remus asked now completely baffled.

"Yes, that would be a true statement yesterday or even this morning Remus; however it is not now." Dumbledore answered.

"Now you're being cryptic. The only way you last statement would be true is if Lily and James came back from the dead. And no one can do that, not even you." Remus retorted.

"Yes, but you are only half right Remus. And no one can _purposely _summon the dead, or in this case resurrect the dead." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye at their almost horrified expressions.

"Do you mean to tell us that someone resurrected Lily and James from their graves?" Sirius asked almost at a loss for words.

"No wait Padfoot, he told me I was only half right, which mean only one of them was resurrected. I'm I right Professor?" Remus asked a little more confident in his answer.

"Yes Remus, you are correct."

"Who!" Both Remus and Sirius shouted (so it was a good thing the muting charm was up).

" Lily." He said simply. Both Remus and Sirius had an odd combination of shock, joy, sadness, and angry expressions on their face. Joy because they were glad Lily came back to them, sadness because James didn't come with her, shock because they didn't think it was possible, and anger because someone alive ripped her from her peaceful state of being and through her into another war.

"Where is she?" They both asked trying to hold back all the emotions they were feeling at once.

"Here at Hogwarts, I called to tell you to come over here so we can talk about this further." Dumbledore said basically to air because after he said the word "Hogwarts" both Remus and Sirius sprinted to the door.

They arrived in his office before they fire call even ended. Dumbledore laughed at them again when they tried to get through the office door at once. When they finally bullied their way through the door they both broke into a run.

"Moony who do you think did this to Lily? And if they didn't do it on purpose then how was she resurrected?" Sirius asked as they turned a corner. (Luckily it was still the summer holidays so no one in the school saw them racing down the halls. Otherwise this would have been a very odd scene and would have drawn attention.)

"I don't know Padfoot; I didn't think you could resurrect the dead on purpose or otherwise. Either way Lily is going to be really confused, a lot has changed in fifteen years." Remus answered as they reached the stairs to the hospital wing and decided to slow down.

"Yeah, but it feels so good to have one of them back you know. I mean Lily might not have been a fighter like James, but she was no pacifist when it became necessary."

"I know what you mean. Do you remember the hex she put on James during fourth year?" Remus reminisced.

"Oh yeah that was a good one; but not as good as the one on Valentine's Day during sixth year." Sirius laughed as they entered the hospital wing. However all laughing stopped immediately when they saw Professor McGonagall sitting at the end of the bed, that housed at broken and unconscious Lily Potter.

It was a horrifying sight for both the men to see. The twenty one year old redhead was lying there in the cloths she was buried in, covered in dirt, dust, and blood. Her hands were being treated with care by Madam Pomfery, but even they could see that they were completely shredded. Her comatose face has a pained expression, and had a large gash right above her left eye. It caused both Remus and Sirius to break down into tears and Sirius sobs alerted McGonagall to their presence.

"Oh boys, I'm so sorry you have to see her this way. Come; step outside with me so we can discuss this further." McGonagall said tearing up herself as she led them into the hallway.

"McGonagall, how did she get like that? She looks like she went through hell and back." Sirius cried as he attempted to calm himself down. Remus just stood there, trying to hold his rage of what he just saw.

"Oh boys, we don't know yet. Dumbledore has a theory but… it's too gruesome to contemplate. I don't think it's wise to tell you." McGonagall said keeping her own emotions in check.

"Tell us anyway." Remus said quietly afraid he might scream at her if he didn't. But before McGonagall could answer, Madam Pomfery came running into the hallway.

"Minerva, she's awake."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series it belongs to J.K Rowling

Chapter Four

Meeting old friends again

"_Tell us anyway." Remus said quietly afraid he might scream at her if he didn't. But before McGonagall could answer, Madam Pomfery came running into the hallway. _

"_Minerva, she's awake."_

Lily groaned, her entire body ached, the blood running thru her vain felt like shards of glass, she felt as stiff as a board, and the dim light in the Hospital Wing were blinding to her.

'I can only imagine what the sun will feel like.' She thought and tried to sit up. Which failed miserably; she made it an inch off her pillow before she fell back down in crippling pain. However that seemed to get Madam Pomfery's attention because she quickly fled the room and lead three people back inside with her.

The people who came inside looked really familiar but she was in too much pain to think about who they were. She tried to close her eyes prying for sleep to take her, but the people who came into the room didn't allow it. Madam Pomfery was back at her station.

'Trying to figure out how to make the pain go away; I hope.' Lily thought as she tried to wobble her head around to get a good look at her visitors. Which was easier said than done. She groaned slightly as she wobbled her head over to her right. An older woman sat on the edge of the bed with a sad smile on her face. 'She looked almost too familiar, expressly here. She belonged here at Hogwarts like Dumbledore but whom….'

"…..Pr…Professor…..McGonagall." Lily Managed to choke out the words gasping in pain. McGonagall broke into tears again.

"Shh, it's okay Lily. Please don't try to speak; you need to conserve your strength." She said quickly before leaving the room.

' Why was crying?' Lily thought as she felt someone gently grab her wounded hand. So Lily held her breath and turned her head completely to the other side. It felt like a Quick motion to her but it was a very slow and painful to the other two visitors. But unlike Professor McGonagall, Lily recognized them immediately, and started to break down in tears when she saw them.

Remus was kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed, but he was the one who was holding her hand. He was a little teary eyes but he wasn't crying, he had the sad look on his face when he knew that the full moon was soon. Lily looked at the window quickly then back to him trying to communicate in a less painful way then talking would. He seemed to have gotten what she was trying to say and laughed softly.

"No Lily, the full moon was last week I'm fine now." Remus answered with a smile.

"Typical Lils, always thinking of others, when she should focus on getting better. Honestly your too selfless think of yourself for once. It's not every day someone comes back from the dead." Sirius said jokingly. Lily turned to look at him; he still had his long black hair though it was graying slightly and his typical smirk. He was sitting on a chair that was closer to her and gently started to play with a lock of her hair. "Lils you look terrible." He said without thinking.

Like quickly glowered at him and looked at Remus again. He again seemed to have read her mind; because, he then hit Sirius in the back of the head with his free hand.

"Ow! Moony what was that for?" HE asked just like he would have when he was in school. Lily couldn't help but smile a little. It was nice to know some things haven't changed.

"That was for insulting Lily. Can't you see that she went through hell to get here, she doesn't need you to rub it in her face." Remus answered like he was scolding Sirius for cheating off him in DADA class. It made Lily want to laugh but it hurt too much to breathe let alone laugh.

Madam Pomfrey left her station and interrupted the bickering contest. She looked down at her and touched the wound on her forehead. Lily winced at the touched and both Sirius and Remus looked at her like she just broke something. She moved her hand away and spoke.

"I'm going to have to work with some of your other injuries but the treatment will hurt so I'm going to give you something to help you sleep and to numb the pain. Is that alright with you?"

Lily didn't really care about anything else Madam Pomfery said until she said "numb the pain."

'Is she crazy? I don't care what you do to my injured just make the pain stop.' Lily though as Madam Pomfery injected her with a Tranquilizing potion; Lily felt the effects almost immediately. She looked back over to Sirius and Remus before sleep finally took her.

Authors Note: After this Chapter this story will show different peoples POV's. So please don't get confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry if the last chapter was a little bit of a downer. I was going to add more to it but I thought it would be better to split it up and put it in this chapter. Anyway I'm trying to put this in ****Remus's point of view**** but I had a lot of trouble with it so it might not be very good. Please review if you want me to continue with different people's point of view, or go back to how I was doing it before. Luckily for those of you who are really into reading this chapter is a long one. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series it belongs to J.K Rowling

Chapter 5

New Prophecy

She went back to sleep again. It's odd, I thought I would be more upset with that; I wanted to talk to her, see her eyes open and bright with life. However, when she was awake and when she did talk, I felt my heart break. She practically choked out Professor McGonagall's name the one time she did speak, with great difficulty and pain. When her eyes were open they were dulled with pain made worse by the tears that broke through her eyes when she saw us. I mean, I would have taken the potion directly out of Madam Pompy's hand and given the position to her myself.

Sirius was no help at all; I can't believe that he actually poured salt into her wound by remarking on how she looked. If that wasn't the stupidest thing he's done to date, I don't know what is. I'm pretty sure if I didn't hit him, Lily would force herself to do it. Sometimes I wonder how he managed to survive all those years in Azkaban when he pulls off these stupid stunts and remarks.

Lily looks so peaceful now, whatever Pompy gave her must be really good stuff, her face looks so serene. I wonder if she gave me the same stuff after my transformations while I was at school?

"Remus….. Remus….. Hey Moony!" Sirius yelled while shaking my arm apparently. I turned to him before answering; partly because it's rued not to and partly because I know I wouldn't be able to answer him if I continued looking at her.

"What is it Padfoot?" I answered softly, trying to hold my anger in check. It wasn't that I was mad at Sirius, but my werewolf half happened to be.

"Damn Mooney didn't you hear Pompy? She needs us to leave so she can get to Lilly's other injuries and get her into fresh cloths. Not to mention that we are being summoned to Dumbledore's office." Sirius said seriously for once in his life. However, even though part of me was listening to him the wolf part of me wanted to stay, wanting to protect her from anything that might cause her pain. I hesitated while having an internal debate about this when Sirius became impatient. "Come on man get a grip. She'll be fine, she's in Hogwarts, and you and I both know she's stronger then she looks….you'll be back later, so let go of her hand and let's go."

It was then that I looked down and realized I was holding her bandaged hand. It seemed so fragile, which didn't fit her personality at all. I let go of her hand and gently placed it back to her side. I knew Sirius was right, we had to leave in order for her to get better, and I'll be back later. At least that's what I told myself as I walked out of the hospital wing and fallowed Sirius back to Dumbledore's office.

We were silent most of the way there but I knew something was on Sirius's mind. He was never silent for long and that proved truthful now. "You still love her don't you Moony?"

I froze I didn't know what to say, I knew that I didn't want to leave her alone because she's been dead for the last fifteen years. But I didn't know that was because of my old feelings I had for her, which I successfully buried for the last twenty years until Sirius brought it back to my attention. So I decided to dance around the question.

"I think almost everyone who has ever met Lily loves her. She just has that kind of light to her, I mean I know you love her too and so did Molly, Hagrid (sp?), and McGonagall. The list can go on."

"Yes but they loved her differently. I love her like a sister; she was after all the closest thing I had to one. Molly, Hagrid, and McGonagall loved her for her cleverness and unfailing kindness to people who didn't deserve it. You loved her like our other late Marauder, who called dips on her first. And don't try to deny it I knew it then and I know it now, but you never acted on it because of your loyalty to Prongs. I saw you suffer about it throughout school, when they had their wedding, after Harry's birth, and I watched you die when they took their bodies' out of that house. So I want you to answer me truthfully; do you still love her?"

Again Sirius shocked me. I never knew he knew for so long and didn't tell me, and that I was so obvious. We stopped right before the statue to Dumbledore's office and I turned to face him. When I looked at his eyes I knew he wouldn't let this drop until he had an answer. I knew my feeling for her then, but I had to compare them to someone else who also came into my life, Tonks. I compared the two different emotions and I realized that they weren't the same. One was defiantly stronger and more powerful than anything I felt in my entire life, the one thing both half's of myself agreed upon.

Sirius waited patiently for my answer as I was mulling it over in my head, and now that I had my answer I knew I should be quick about it. I took a deep breath and said my one syllable answer that I wanted to say for a long time.

"Yes" It was simple and quiet but I knew it was right.

Sirius smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder, and we walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office. It was the same as I remembered it from when I taught here two years back. Dumbledore sat at his desk as he always did. He stood up when we walked in and ushered us to sit down.

"I take it that you two have gotten reacquainted to Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said sitting back down and pulling out a box from his desk.

"As well as we could Professor, she's not doing so well." Sirius said as both he and I were looking at this box Dumbledore put on his desk.

"Professor what exactly is that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, in this box lies a new prophecy that has just been brought to my attention. It seems to make sense of Lily miraculously rising from the dead."

"What are you talking about a new prophecy?" Both I and Sirius said at the same time.

"Well, I was shocked when I discovered Lilly at her old home, after she rose from the dead. So after I brought her here I went to the Ministry and found a new prophecy that seemed to apply to her. But it's a little odd, I haven't been able to interpret all of it. So I thought I would show it to you two and see if you shed more light on it." Dumbledore answered grabbing a small crystal ball from the box.

"We'll do what we can professor." I answered. Then the prophecy was read.

_The flower of Death has petals of red but withered in green. Poison she will be to the Dark Lord, plaguing him by the one thing he fears most. She will ally with his enemies and he will crave for her destruction. However, the flower of Death cannot be destroyed by his attacks, and will be guarded by five knights spanning two generations. She will be the key to his destruction by the one who must vanquish and will bring our world into the light once more. _

The prophecy ended then. The tension in the room could be felt by all, I could imagine. It was more detailed then Harry's prophecy but is just as obscure. The flower was obviously referring to Lily, with her red hair and the fact she died by the _Avda Cadava(sp?) _cures; which flashes a green light. However, I can't figure out the rest of it except the last line. She will obviously help Harry with defeating Voldemort(sp?) and help bring order back to the Ministry. I came back to my old realization that I despise prophecies; I mean why don't they just say what the mean and be done with it.

"Well?....Can either of you decipher any of the prophecy besides the first and last lines?" Dumbledore asked snapping my back to reality.

There was a long pause before I heard Sirius answer. "No sir, I don't think we have." I nodded to solidify that answer which seemed to work. Dumbledore smiled at us and let the subject of the new prophecy drop, but we all knew that the meeting wasn't over yet.

"Sir, Professor McGonagall said you had a theory to how Lily got into the condition she's in now, and on who brought her back to life. However, she wouldn't tell us what it was. Will you tell us sir?" I asked humbly, I had a feeling I wouldn't like the answer but we needed to know.

"Yes I will Remus, but like Minerva said you two won't like the answer."

"Tell us anyway sir." Sirius said becoming impatient again.

"Very well I will tell you. As you know I was the one who found Lily and brought her here. I founded her in her old home in the same room where she died, but it wasn't where she was resurrected. After I brought her here, and before I went to the Ministry, I went back to Godric Hallow (sp?) and was compelled to venture into the grave yard. It was there that I discovered how she got her injuries." He paused for a moment perhaps waiting for a question that wasn't asked. When we were silent he continued. "I don't believe that the person who did resurrect her knew what he was doing. I believe that because of what I found in the grave yard, and I know that if the spell was intentional it wouldn't have accord."

"Sir please, stop beating around the bush and tell us." Sirius said getting tired of Dumbledore's riddles; I was too but I didn't trust myself enough to interrupt.

"Very well, what I found in the grave yard was a hole. A hole that in eight feet deep and just big enough for a thin person to slip through; that hole was located a Lily's grave. I distinctly believe that she dug herself out of her own grave in order to be here now."

He stopped when he saw our faces drain of color. I knew I wouldn't like the answer but even I couldn't imagine that.

**A/N: Okay that's the end of the chapter. I know I ended it in a weird spot but I didn't want it to go to long. Again please review. See ya later. **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Sir please, stop beating around the bush and tell us." Sirius said getting tired of Dumbledore's riddles; I was too but I didn't trust myself enough to interrupt. _

"_Very well, what I found in the grave yard was a hole. A hole that in eight feet deep and just big enough for a thin person to slip through; that hole was located a Lily's grave. I distinctly believe that she dug herself out of her own grave in order to be here now." _

_He stopped when he saw our faces drain of color. I knew I wouldn't like the answer but even I couldn't imagine that. _

Chapter 6

Exposed

Remus POV

"What….What do you mean dug herself out of her own grave?" Sirius asked clearly shaken by what he heard. This was surprising; you think that after all those years in Azkaban, nothing would rattle him anymore. However, I shouldn't talk, what Dumbledore said raddled me and Mooney (which is nearly an impossible thing to do.).

"I meant it just how I said it Sirius, I believe Lily had woken up in her coffin and dug herself out of it." Dumbledore said firmly but yet still kind.

"Okay let's just get off this subject before….we all start to lose it. What about the person who caused this to happen? You said you had a theory about that….as well?" I said feeling the strain in my voice as Mooney's anger became more apparent.

"Yes, well before I answer that question I have a few to ask myself. It is my hope that the answers to these questions would solidify my suspicions to whom may have done this."

"Fine" We both said unsure of what his questions maybe.

"Can you tell me the pervious events that happened to you this evening before I called you?"

"Um…Well I invited Remus, Author, Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry over for dinner; since they will be coming back to school on Friday. I kept Remus and Author occupied with a game of chess. Molly and Ginny helped by Fred and George made dinner. And we all came the dining room for dinner, which is when you called us." Sirius said replaying tonight's earlier events.

"I see. Tell me, what were Harry, Ron, and Hermione doing earlier this evening? I don't recall you mentioning them until they came down to dinner." Dumbledore asked. I was surprised; I didn't remember seeing them for a majority of the evening. They came in, said hello, hung out for a little while and then disappeared until dinner.

"I….I don't know sir. I don't remember seeing them for a good portion of the evening. Do you Padfoot?"

"Come to think of it, no I don't. When we all separated into our own activities until dinner, they disappeared. You don't think they had something to do with this do you?"

"Tell me Sirius, was there something been bugging them recently? Something they may have wanted to stop or fix?"

And then it hit me. For almost a year now we have been trying to figure out how to clear Sirius's name, so that he can come out of hiding. Harry wants to clear his name the most because he wants to get away from his Muggle guardians. The Trio must have been working on this for a while, and may have done something stupid in order to get a wanted result. My guess would be some Dark Magic, but even I don't know a spell that could do bring back the dead; and I taught DADA.

"But sir, even if they did have something to do with this, there isn't a spell in existence that can bring back the dead. Is there?" I asked dumfounded for the first time in my life.

"No there isn't, but remember that I believe that this result was unintentional. My theory is that they may have tried to gain information from the past in order to clear Sirius's name. There is a very dark spell that I know could do just that. However, it seems to have disappeared form my office recently. It is also very risky; the spell only works once and you have no control on what you get in return. It is my guess that they used this spell but think it didn't work because they didn't get what they thought they would. However, I don't think you should tell them what they did bring back when you speak to them. I don't think Lily would what her son to see her in this condition. Well now that that's taken care of, it's late and I think I will retire for the evening. I trust that you two can take it from here."

"Yes sir." We both said in unison.

"Excellent. Well good night to both of you." And with that both Sirius and I left his office. We didn't really go anywhere though, since we continued the conversation right outside that statue door.

"I can't believe that Harry would do something like that. Doesn't he know not to mess with Dark Magic? It's dangerous!" Sirius started to rant.

"Now Padfoot, you need to calm down. We can't change what has happened but we make sure it doesn't happen again.

"Oh ya, and how do we do that?!"

"Simple, we do just what Dumbledore suggested. We'll confront Harry and his friends about their little spell, minis Lily of course, and then we'll tell them that even though the heart was in the right place it was still a stupid idea."

"That's not going to work Mooney. Harry inherited both Lily and James's intelligence; he's going to ask how we found out and what the outcome of the spell was."

"Well Dumbledore did fire call us, so we can tell him that Dumbledore found out and told us. Then we he asks about the outcome of the spell we simply sat Dumbledore's famous line: 'All in due time.'"

"Do you really think that's going to work?"

"It'll have too. We'll just have to sell it to them."

"Agreed,"

"All right let's get back before we're gone for too long, it might cause suspicion and make it harder for our story to stick." I said and started to make my way to the fire place at the end of the hall (which was connected to the network). However, it seemed Sirius had other ideas.

"Wait." He ordered grabbing my arm and blocking my path. "I'll go, you need to stay here."

"Why? It was my idea in the first place."

"Because Remus, someone has to stay here with Lily; and since I had to drag you out of the Hospital Wing to come down here, you should be the one to stay. Plus, I'm better at spinning a story then you are. In fact only Lily can spin one better than I can; so you go run along back to the Hospital Wing and let me deal with my godson."

"Are you sure Sirius?" I asked a little dumbfounded.

"Ya I'll be fine, don't worry about it. Besides, I have a perfect lie to explain your absences to help with my ingenious story. So actually you being here will help me out. Now run along and go play guard."  
Sirius said, kidding around and smacking me in the arm.

"Thank you Sirius." I said before I made a bee line to the Hospital Wing. I could hear Sirius laughing at me from down the hall before he left.

When I entered the Hospital Wing, Pompy was gone and Lily still lay asleep in her bed. She was clean now, wearing hospital cloths, and the wounds on her hands and head wear healed (only leaving translucent scars in their wake). I sat down in the chair Sirius occupied earlier and took her hand again. It seemed stronger now that the bandages were gone, but the feeling of the scars that crisscrossed it reminded me of how fragile they really were. I ran my thumb over the scars on the top of her hand and soon drifted of to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry if this capture was a little disappointing but I had terrible writers block when I wrote it. The next one will be in Harry and Sirius's POV. It will be better I promise. Reviews please, feedback would be great. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay guys, I think I'm going to have to change my rating from K+ to T. From the way that this story is coming out in my head, I think it's the best move. Sorry if that bothers some people. I'm also going to say thank you to everyone who gave me a review on each of my chapters; in a hopes that more of you will review. So a special thanks to **WitchOfDarkness13** for reviewing on my last chapter. Anyway, please enjoy the story.

Chapter 7

The Cover Story

Sirius's POV

'Wow, I can't believe that he actually believed that bull shit I just fed him. Man I must be good. Remus is now happy again and not after blood anymore; which is good. I mean who needs angry werewolf going around trying to make peace when he really wants to tear someone's head off. However, I still have to go back to the house and make up a story to fool Harry and his friends that also explains Remus's absents. Ya, that's going to be fun, well here goes nothing.' I thought as I walked through the fire place back in my own dining room. Dinner seemed to be over and a quick glance at the clock told me that everyone probably went home or to sleep.

'Cool, maybe I'll get out of this one after all.' I thought again when I made my way through the dark living room. However, I was proven wrong when suddenly lights turned on and Harry and his friends were sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey Sirius, what did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ya, what's going on?" Ron added. Hermione being the smart on remained silent.

"Actually, you guys should already know what's going on." I said sitting down in a chair opposite the three of them.

"Oh really, and what should we know?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well, Hermione I'm glad you asked that. It has just come to my attention that you three have just done unauthorized underage magic. Is that correct?" I said, starting to make up my cover story on the fly.

"How did you know?" Ron asked slightly scared and the other's glared at him.

"Dumbledore knows all and sees all. I swear that man has eyes in the back of his own head. Now, back to the subject, Remus and I were told that you three just used a very risky and dark spell this evening in an attempt to clear my name."

"How did he know?" Harry asked now that he was busted.

"Who knows, he just knew and told us and I volunteered to take care of it."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked having a sudden flash back to the Howler his mother sent to him second year.

"Nothing, as long as you promise never to do anything this stupid again and keep out of trouble the first half of the year. Deal?"

"Deal, but Sirius where is Remus anyway?" Harry answered.

'Shoot I was hoping they forgot. I have to come up with something quick. What did Lily always say was a good method on spinning a story?....Oh yea a half truth. "Well Harry, after Dumbledore told us what you did he asked Remus to stay for a while and help him do some damage control. Nothing to major (sp?) he should be back sometime tomorrow." Not a complete lie, he is staying back at Hogwarts and he is dealing with some damage control problems. (Well kind of anyway).

"What kind of damage control? Did our spell actually work?" Hermione asked.

'Crap I just shot myself in the foot. Well I'm past the point of no return so I'm just going to have to go with it.'

"To answer your question Hermione, yes your spell did work and to answer the question I know you're about to ask, no I can't tell you. I'm under orders from Dumbledore to not tell you under any circumstances so don't even try to beg. However, he did tell me that you will find out everything in time. Now I don't know about you guys but I'm tired so good night and I'll see you in the morning."

Then I left, I wasn't to confident in my lie but it was good enough I thought. I just hope that they'll be smart enough to let this drop.

Harry's POV

Sirius left in a hurry after he barely answered Hermione's question, it was an odd move considering Sirius's personality. 'We must have done something really big if he's nervous about answering any more questions. And why is Remus the only one doing damage control? If it was something as be as he was letting on, they'd both would be doing the damage control? Thing are just not adding up the way their supposed to if he was telling the truth. Which means….'

"Sirius was lying to us." I said when I came to this realization. Ron and Hermione looked at me when I said it, but neither of them looked surprised.

"What do you think we brought back that would make him lie to us though? I know it's was a dark spell but we shouldn't have brought back anything dangerous. We only wanted information to clear his name." Hermione surmised.

"True and why would Remus be the only one doing the damage control? If it was really bad Dumbledore would have notified the entire Order, and all of them would be doing the damage control." Ron added making this mystery all the more confusing.

"Maybe it's something Dumbledore wants to keep secret from the Order. Maybe it's something that he only trusts Remus and Sirius to handle." Hermione said trying to come up with some sort of reasonable answer.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Dumbledore wouldn't keep anything from the Order, he trusts them with everything." I added.

"But we do know something that Sirius let slip out. Whatever we brought back is at Hogwarts, and our new term starts on Friday." Ron said with a small grin on his face. "We could sneak around when we get there and find out what they're hiding. It wouldn't be that different from the things we do every year anyway."

"Good point Ron. Let's make a plan, when we get back to Hogwarts we should observe the teachers behavior and then maybe they'll lead us to some kind of clue. After all, if something's going on at Hogwarts the teachers will know about it, it'll be too dangerous not to." Hermione said to which me and Ron nodded in agreement.

'So that's the plan, watch the teachers for shifty activity and figure out what their up to. Wow, the roles have really reversed on this one. One thing is certain though this is going to be one hell of a semester. '

**Okay that the end of this chapter, and it's time to review so hit the button. You'll be glad you did. **


End file.
